<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time Annabeth and Percy Fell Asleep Together by justcallmeradio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576024">The First Time Annabeth and Percy Fell Asleep Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeradio/pseuds/justcallmeradio'>justcallmeradio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeradio/pseuds/justcallmeradio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth follows Percy sneaking out to the dock in the middle of the night.<br/>Takes towards the end of the battle of the labyrinth before Percy leave camp.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>I slipped out of the Poseidon cabin, sneaking passed the other mix matched buildings. I paused in front of the Athena cabin. I was drawn towards the door, towards Annabeth. She would understand, or at least listen. But she was probably sleeping, and I couldn’t exactly wake her up without waking up the entire cabin.</p><p>A twig cracked in front of me, and my heart started to race, thinking someone caught me out past curfew. My face turned red as I realized how long I had been lingering, just watching the cabin. I turned around and rushed off towards the beach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time Annabeth and Percy Fell Asleep Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the battle, before Percy leaves camp, but it really doesn’t matter it’s pretty open for interpretation. I don’t really know... thanks for clicking...?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight shined through the windows of the Poseidon cabin. My eyes were slipping closed, but I shook my head, forcing them to stay open. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement, but didn’t want to go to sleep. </p><p>I rolled over in my bed, trying to get as uncomfortable as possible, but it wasn’t working. My eyes closed for a second, and all I could see was Luke’s golden eyes (if they were even his anymore), staring back at me. I bolted upright. Yeah, staying awake was the way to go.</p><p>I slipped out of the Poseidon cabin, sneaking passed the other mix matched buildings. I paused in front of the Athena cabin. I was drawn towards the door, towards Annabeth. She would understand, or at least listen. With Annabeth beside me, everything was a little bit easier, we fit into place. But things had been weird between us recently. Distant. We hadn’t had a serious conversation in a long time. Annabeth was shutting me out, and to be fair, I had been too. Things were just complicated. Besides, she was probably sleeping, and I couldn’t exactly wake her up without waking up the entire cabin. </p><p>A twig cracked in front of me, and my heart started to race, thinking someone caught me out past curfew.  I looked around, but the camp was asleep. My face turned red as I realized how long I had been lingering, just watching the cabin. I turned around and rushed off towards the beach.</p><p>Finally, as I sat at the edge of the dock, I could breathe. The weight on my shoulders seemed to lift, only a little, in the salty air. I kicked off my flip flops and dangled my feet in the water. Immediately, I felt more awake. The ocean sparkled in the moonlight in front of me, and I wondered if Poseidon could feel me sitting here. Did he ever look, just got see how I was doing? Maybe Luke was right, I’m just a pawn. I’m just a blink of time in his eyes, one that’s coming to a close, no less. </p><p>I kicked the water, but it didn’t respond, naturally. It just continued to lap at my feet.</p><p>“It’s past curfew,” a voice called out behind me. </p><p>I jumped up, almost falling into the water, stumbling with Riptide, still in pen form. The voice snickered in front of me.</p><p>“One of these days, I’m gonna burn that hat, Annabeth.”</p><p>She pulled of the Yankees cap, and she appeared out of thin air. Annabeth smiled, a small, tired smile, and took my seat at the edge of the dock. Her blonde hair was blowing in the breeze. I sat down next to her, and we both looked out across the water. </p><p>“How’d you know I was here?” I asked.</p><p>“Who could have guessed, son of the sea god by the water?” I pushed her playfully, and her smile grew. My heart flipped. “For real, though? I was sitting out in front of my cabin, needed some air. I saw you walking over, but I guess you heard me coming towards you because you ran off. I followed you here.”</p><p>Oh great. I guess this means she saw me standing at the Athena cabin like an idiot. I nodded, trying to play it cool.</p><p>“So what brought you down here?” Annabeth asked, breaking the silence. “Dreams?”</p><p>“Not exactly...” I felt Annabeth’s eyes on me,  And I looked away. She knew what demigod dreams were like, but it had been different recently, worse. Even in normal dreams, not visions of the future or messages from the gods, seemed to be haunted by monsters and pain and death. I was a hero, I should be able to handle it, after all it’s part of the job description, but I never signed up for this job. I never chose to be terrorized while I was sleeping. </p><p>“You look tired,” she murmured. </p><p>I laughed darkly. “Yeah, well, nightmares can’t hurt if you never dream.”</p><p>“Percy...” I could hear the worry in her voice. I looked up at Annabeth. She looked exhausted too. Even in the dark, the bags under her eyes were visible. Up close it was clear her hair was in tangles. No trace of a smile was left on her face.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” I responded. Annabeth whacked me in the arm, which was probably fair, but I could tell there wasn’t any real fight in her eyes. “Why were you awake?” </p><p>“Can’t sleep. It’s coming up so fast, I’ve got to make a plan. We need to be ready. We only have a year.”</p><p>“That’s assuming I make it to next year. The prophecy might not even be about me.”</p><p>Annabeth whacked me again. “Don’t say that. You’re going to make it to sixteen. It’s you, Percy. It has been the whole time.”</p><p>“I guess, but that doesn’t mean I want it to be. Do you... do you ever wish you were a mortal?”</p><p>“No,” Annabeth said with such confidence, I was taken aback. She seemed angry at the question even, and I thought I had messed up again. “Do you?”</p><p>The honest answer was ever day. I thought if something Rachel had asked me in the labyrinth, if I ever do normal stuff. I wanted to. I wanted a dad who was there, who thought I was more than and insignificant blip in his life. I wanted to stop looking over my shoulder, to be able to go to a school without getting kicked out, to not have the burden of the entire world on my shoulders. But...
</p><p>“Sometimes, but no. Being a half blood is who I am, right?”</p><p>The anger left Annabeth. She slipped her hand into mine, and I knew I made the right decision. She laid down against the dock, closing her eyes. I laid down too, but I couldn’t stop staring at her. Even though she was a mess, Annabeth looked more like a goddess then a demigod right now. The world was completely still. For once I wasn’t restless, the tension was gone from my body. I just wished that time could stop then, no more prophecies, no more fighting, just the two of us, hands locked together, with our feet dangling in the water, under the stars.</p><p>“You’re going to have to go to sleep eventually, you realize that, right Seaweed Brain?” She whispered.</p><p>I sighed. “I can sleep when I’m sixteen.”</p><p>Annabeth slipped her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together.  I closed my eyes, but no monsters were waiting for me this time. I could just see Annabeth’s smile, and her shining grey eyes. </p><p>“Go to sleep, Percy.” Her voice was slurred. I forced my eyes open one last time, to see Annabeth had fallen asleep. I smiled, and finally, exhaustion overtook me, but I knew I was safe with my best friend by my side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why does every fic I write involve sleep? Is it because I write when I should be sleeping? Probably, but that isn’t going to end. Also this is so out of character but that’s on me projecting not wanting to go to sleep and missing my dad. Literally why am I posting this shit. Anyways if you have a request for another fic leave a request in the comments and don’t forget to leave a kudos THANKS FOR READING &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>